An Unexpected Gift
by Poisoned-applee
Summary: A war breaks out on Christmas Day in the Swan-Mills household, but not a war that most would expect. Family fluff, Nerf Gun fights, and it is rated M due to smut within the later chapters.


A war breaks out on Christmas Day in the Swan-Mills household, but not a war that most would expect. Family fluff, Nerf Gun fights, and it is rated M due to smut within the later chapters. Enjoy, and feel free to let me know about what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own characters from Once Upon a Time, nor do I own any of the Nerf Franchise, but that would be pretty sweet.

An Unexpected Gift - Chapter 1

"Okay, kid. You _have_ to open this one, now," a smile flashed onto the blonde mother's face before she handed a wrapped gift to her son.

"What is it? Why are you so excited about this one?" the similar, goofy grin formed while the hands of the boy tore off pieces of wrapping paper.

"You both seem to be enthralled. Now I'm even curious as to what you got, Henry," the other mother chimed in, with her composure held - although she too was eager to see the awaiting present. Her smile quickly faded and her chocolate irises rolled, as they did so often, towards an adjacent wall.

"Oh my gosh, a nerf gun! Thank you, Emma!"

"You're welcome, kid. Thought you would like it," his mother beamed, feeling proud of herself for her purchase.

"A nerf gun… Really, Emma? You've outdone yourself this time, dear," the brunette's darkened lips pursed together, and all of the catastrophes that could result from this damn gun arose in her mind. Leave it to the former Queen to squash every ounce of fun possible within the Swan-Mills household.

"Oh, come on, Regina. Look, I got you something else!" She reached under the Christmas tree to produce a similarly shaped box.

"You've already gotten me a ring, though. Any other presents are unnecessary," the Mayor sighed before admiring the diamond wrapped delicately around her tanned ring finger.

"I felt that it was fitting, anyway. Open it, already!"

"Yeah, mom, before I do!"

The sourpuss face faded into a slight upturn of her lips, "Alright, alright. If you insist," and she began unwrapping the gift. It took her a second to find where to start opening from, due to the fact that Emma's attempt at making it as pristine as Regina's wrapping was an utter failure. There were random areas that were boo boo-ed and bandaged with patches of wrapping placed on top of it, there were places of wads of tape where she assumed the Sheriff couldn't get the flap to stay down, and there were other spots that were devoid of gift wrap because she gave up on trying to make the present even look decent. The Mayor tried at one point in the process to teach Emma how to do it, but being the stubborn child-like person that she was, she waved the help away and struggled on her own. The brunette chuckled as she remembered peering from another room to watch the endeavor become more and more challenging for her lover the more it droned on.

"What's so funny?" the pale woman tilted her head, already knowing the answer to her question, but still asking in curiosity.

"This wrapping is disgraceful, but it has a nice… Emma-esque touch to it," the former Queen looked up at her counterpart as her hands worked away the gift wrap. Immediately after returning her eyes to what she was doing, she shut them closed and lifted her head. "Please tell me that I am hallucinating, and that there really isn't a 'Nerf Rebelle Heartbreaker Bow' in my hands,"

"Yeah, I didn't know whether you were more of a crossbow or bazooka type, but I figured that would be more fun because you can get faster shots out of it," her arm raised up, and she scratched the back of her head. She knew that Regina would have this exact reaction, but she couldn't help herself, "I got one for myself, too. It's called a 'Zombie Slingfire'... We're going to have a Nerf gun war, as a family,"

"No, we're not, Miss Swan. I refuse to partake in such childish acts," placing the dart-slinger aside, she stood up and began cleaning up the paper on the floor.

"Aw, come on, mom. We could have so much fun!" Henry produced his pleading stare in his adoptive mother's direction, never breaking it until she looked into his eyes.

"Henry… Why must you do this to me?" the silence caused guilt to travel towards her senses, and she huffed, blowing a few strands of hair from her face, "Alright, we can play, as long as you clean up all of your other presents, and bring them to your room".

"YES! You're the best. This is going to be so much fun!" the high-spirited boy scrambled to his feet and ran an armful of comics to his room.

Seeing the pure happiness in her son's gestures, Emma chuckled before letting out, "Thanks, 'Gina. I know we're going to have so much fun".

"You aren't getting off as easily as you think, dear. Punishment will be in order after the gunfire tonight," a dark eyebrow raised up whilst the older woman's well-known devilish smirk appeared, "And don't think I'm going to go easy on you".

The Savior gulped after the realization that her mouth had been hanging open from both the excitement and terror of Regina's proposition, "... O-okay, then," she managed to sputter out before her son's final footsteps trampled down the stairway.

"Okay, I'm ready! Mom, are you okay?" he cast a concerning look upon his still-muddled mother.

"What? Oh yeah, kid. Let's do this! Start opening your gun, and I'll go get mine," she tossed her lover a lustful glance before hurrying up the stairs for her firearm.

"If we're going to do this, it's going to be done properly. Got it, Henry?"

"Yeah, mom. This is a good chance for you to bring back your old self. Well, I mean, a little bit. Just promise me you won't kill or really hurt me or Emma," he spewed in the process of fumbling with his gun's packaging.

"Of course, dear. I would never do that to either of you. However, it is about time I achieve my vengeance upon your mother. Tonight seems the perfect night to do so" _In multiple ways, as well _she schemed.


End file.
